Glass Breaks and Reforms
by Le-Undovoir
Summary: A series of Harry/male Drabble-ella's. There will be crossovers with many a 'Verse. I do accept requests, as there wil be no limit to the chapters of this fic. Angst is the main theme, though not entirely. Will update once every Two days. M to be safe.


A/N WELCOME TO MY DRABBLE PALOOZA! A drabble a day until my imagination crumbles! Haha.  
>Heres number one.<br>Each chapter's name will be the name/names of the people I've paired Harry with.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Harry sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face, eyes rimmed in red and his chest hiccuping coughs. He knew this would happen eventually, nothing can last forever after all.

_'It's not you Harry… It's us.'_

Memories of his lover's last words flittered through his mind. He had loved Fred and George with all he had. Everything he had ever done, he had done with them in mind. He gave them his Tri-Wizard winnings, He took care of them when they were sick, He bought them a home so they could all live together, He learnt healing because they didn't want Harry to get hurt, He let Fred carry their child even though they knew Harry desperately wanted to carry and finally, he let them bond without him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_'It's not that we don't want to bond with you-'_

_'We just don't want to bond with you yet-'_

_'It's not you Harry… It's us.'  
><em>

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Fred took His baby away. Leaving Harry cold and alone, they moved out saying they needed time away from him, they told him they still loved him… They just loved each other more, and the gift of a child was the greatest thing he ever could have done for them.

Harry had been with them both since Fourth year, had been in their bed since Fifth, though he had allowed them to sleep with other people. They had said they couldn't be tied down, not just yet.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_'It's just fun Harry…'_

_'It's you we always come back to right?'_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

That was true they did always come back to him. Cheeks flushed red, smiles on their faces from their exploits, sated and happy. Then they'd have sex with Harry, They hadn't even bothered to shower. They would always taste of someone else and they'd smell of someone else. Harry had lost it in Sixth year and he'd told them he couldn't take it any more. They told him they would stop.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

'_We won't do it anymore Harry.'_

_'Yeah, we promise we won't.'_

_'We love you Harry'_ They'd say in unison.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Ofcourse it was all a lie, they'd still sleep with other people, they just wouldn't tell Harry. Ofcourse they'd learnt to shower before they'd see him, so Harry couldn't tell. Until ofcourse he decided to go see them in their room one night, looking for comfort after one of his horrible nightmares, and found Jordan on his hands and knees between them, George in the front, Fred in the Back. Harry didn't tell them he loved them anymore, but then again they hadn't in a long time either.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

'_It's not you Harry… It's us.'_

_'We need time to think and grow.'_

_'We need to think of our child and their future.'  
><em>

'_You understand, don't you Harry?' _Harry had nodded and smiled, telling them ofcourse he understood.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

In seventh year, Harry had forgotten to eat. He barely slept, and he had started to find solace in Blaise's bed. Fred and George never knew. Blaise gave him comfort, and hope for love. Blaise had told him the Twins didn't deserve him and the day that he realised that, he'd be waiting. Blaise had died a month later, a killing curse headed for Harry that he shielded with his own body.

Nobody understood why Harry cried so much.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

'_It's ok Harry, we'll let you visit us.'_

_'Yeah, and when the Baby's born... who knows we might get back together again.'_

_'Don't you worry mate, things will work out for you don't you worry.'_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

At the end of seventh year, Harry had become desperate for love again. He put everything he had into his relationship with the twins, only to receive nothing in return. Harry had then bought the house, and Harry was the one that talked about having children. A prospect the Twins had loved the idea of. Ofcourse, Harry didn't know then that they considered him little more than a seed donor

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_'That's a great Idea Harry! I don't know why I didn't think about it in the first place.'_

'_You're such a wonderful person Harry, for thinking about us like this.'  
><em>

' _We love you Harry.'_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

As Harry curled into a ball and broke into pieces, he clutched at a potions vial in his hand, before unstopping it and downing it all as quickly as possible, it tasted vile like his obsession with love would if it had a flavour. His hands shook, and his body felt like it was on fire. Harry sobbed harder, his tears splashing down his face as he wailed to the sky in a desperate and heaving voice.

"Is this what I was meant for?" Lips quivering he gazed at the stars from his window, twinkling merrily at him, almost as if they were revelling in his pain.

"Was all I ever meant to be, just a weapon against Voldemort? Was I always meant to be alone? Was I always meant to be unloved?" His back seized up in pain before a final beautiful smile, the first one in months, graced his lips.

"Blaise loved me. Blaise always loved me." Harry's breaths quickened before slowly stopping, each one shorter than the last.

"Blaise loved me… He loved me. He did… He loved me." And Harry was right, Blaise did love him.

Hermione found Harry cold on his bed two days later. The twin's didn't attend the funeral.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

A/N –Giggles- Sad huh?

This isn't meant to be well structured, or flow well. These are a third person view of Harry's thoughts as he makes the choice to kill himself. There isn't meant to be any interaction with any other character, and the ending is short because Harry is dead, and only 2 events passing his death are important, When he is found, and his funeral.

It's meant to be like 'There is nothing left here, the life is over, there is no one to hear or see his thoughts'

Well, Hope you enjoyed it.  
>X<br>RnR


End file.
